


Una Tarde en la BAU

by SvenselWrite



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Aaron Hotchner, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Relationship Reveal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvenselWrite/pseuds/SvenselWrite
Summary: El doctor Spencer Reid tiene algo importante que comunicar a su equipo.Historia corta.Relación M/M .Aaron Hotchner y Spencer Reid in love.Clasificación:General Audiencia.No Smut.Este es mi primer Fic,salió romántico y suavesito,todo hecho con cariño tanto el fic como la portada.Espero que encuentre sus lectores y lo amen tanto como yo.Comenten,sugieran,voten si lo desean y sobre todo disfruten.Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los programas de televisión, películas, libros y otro material con derechos de autor a los que se hace referencia en estos trabajos, y los personajes, configuraciones y eventos de los mismos, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Como estos trabajos son una interpretación del material original y no con fines de lucro, constituyen uso legítimo. Las referencias a personas, lugares o eventos reales se hacen en un contexto ficticio, y no se pretende que sean calumniosas, difamatorias o de ningún modo relativo a los hechos.





	Una Tarde en la BAU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RauxenRivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RauxenRivers/gifts).



Quantico, Virginia.Sede de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta (Behavior Analysis Unit) del FBI. 

***

El equipo de la BAU está reunido despues de finalizar un caso donde consiguieron salvar en el último minuto a las víctimas de un secuestro por parte de un escurridizo serial killer.El ambiente es relajado y feliz y todos charlan a la vez cuando el Dr.Reid da unos golpes con la cuchara en su taza de café.

"Ejemmm un momento de atención chicos por favor,me gustaría decirles algo"

"¿Que pasa pretty boy?¿Te quedaste sin azúcar para tu café?"bromea Morgan.

"Mi café está perfecto Derek ,gracias"Spencer sonrie.

"Son más que mi familia y quisiera compartir algo personal con ustedes".  
El equipo va callando y todos se quedan mirándole con curiosidad.

Spencer se sonroja y mira a su jefe un instante.El agente especial Aaron Hotchner está hoy más risueño que de costumbre y le guiña un ojo.

Bueeeno ..mmm pues quería decir que en todos estos años en la Unidad he pasado momentos difíciles.  
Ehm me secuestraron me dispararon, estuve al borde de la muerte,vaya,como todos aquí, ya saben gajes del oficio.

"Al grano Reid"suelta Rossi.

Si,ehm...pues anoche reuní valor para hacer algo que me asustaba aún más que todo eso".

"¿Que has hecho chico maravilla?"pregunta García intrigada.

Spencer Reid duda un segundo y toma aire:"anoche le pedí al amor de mi vida que se casara conmigo".

El silencio invade la sala,sus compañeros le miran conteniendo la respiración por un instante.

"Pretty boy! ni siquiera sabíamos que tuvieras novia!"deja ir Morgan estupefacto.

"Habla por tí Morgan",dice Rossi riendo.

"Tú lo sabías?"corea el equipo al unísono.

"¿Ehhm puedo acabar?musita Reid muy colorado.  
"Estoy en una uh... ehh relación hace más de un año,y bueno es un asunto algo delicado y decidimos mantenerlo en privado un tiempo".

"Pues a Rossi bien que le dijiste",masculla Morgan algo molesto.  
"Nadie me comentó nada, yo solito vi lo evidente,a ver si estás más atento agente Morgan je je".-Rossi rie presumido-

"Ay Dios mio ¿A que va a ser alguien del equipo?" grita Garcia con los ojos como platos mientras piensa en voz alta:J.J está casada solo queda... ¿Emily?!!

Todos miran a Prentiss que se queda congelada sin saber que decir y solo atina a negar con la cabeza.

Reid habla bajito pero claro: "anoche le pedí a Aaron que se casara conmigo y después de tenerme de los nervios un buen rato bajo una de esas de esas uh...miradas suyas me dio el Si."

El silencio que siguió se podía cortar hasta que lo rompió un grito:"¿Quéé?...¿Qué Aaron?...¿Quieen?..."  
-García se tapa la boca para no chillar más-  
"¿A-A-Aaron Hotchner? ¿E-e- el jefe? Pero, pero...¿Él?"

Hotchner muerto de risa rodea los hombros de Reid con su brazo.Su profunda voz llena la estancia:  
"Así es Penélope,yo mismo".

"Que me maten¿estais de broma?"suelta Derek atónito.  
Aaron y Spencer niegan a la vez con la cabeza.

"Bien"dice Hotchner sin soltar a Reid.  
"Espero que cuando superen la sorpresa inicial nos den su apoyo y nos regalen su presencia en nuestra boda el mes que viene."  
Sus compañeros de equipo están todos con la boca abierta,incluido Rossi que no imaginaba que su amigo Aaron fuera capaz de llegar tan lejos.

"Y una cosita Spensah".Este parpadea incrédulo al oir ese acento sureño que su amante le dedica solo en los momentos más ardientes,así delante de todos."Si tardé un poco en responder a tu proposición anoche no fue porque dudara ni un segundo,sino porque te me adelantaste,iba a pedírtelo cuando trajeran el postre".

Spencer lo mira sorprendido.Tú,tú ibas a...sii? ¡Wow!  
Aaron rie y asiente,"de hecho me quedé con esto en el bolsillo".Saca una cajita de terciopelo y se la da al joven.  
No se oye ni un sonido en la sala,Reid abre el estuche y mira el anillo que hay en su interior.Sonrojado y sonriente mira a su novio."Aaron... uf.. yo...Oh Aaron esto es...wow! no se qué decir.

Aaron le pone el dedo indice sobre los labios en señal de silencio,sonrie y toma el anillo de la caja y despues la mano de Reid.  
"Supongo que ya no tengo que preguntarte".Susurra.  
Su intensa mirada se zambulle en los ojos del joven mientras desliza el anillo por su dedo.  
Spencer le lanza los brazos al cuello y le besa apasionado olvidando donde están, la sala estalla en aplausos y silbidos.

Todos se levantan a la vez y los abrazan emocionados y las risas y el bullicio y un sinfín de preguntas les ocupan el resto de la tarde.

***FIN***

Y hasta aquí mi primer Fic,espero que le sigan otros.Si les gustó comenten,sugieran,voten.Un abrazo.

Svensel Write.


End file.
